The overall significance of this research project relates to the identification of mechanisms underlying chronicity and progression of glomerular disease in man. An understanding of these mechanisms could lead the way to preventive therapeutic regimens. Current research goals are as follows: a. To continue our long-term clinical and morphologic observations in poststreptococcal glomerulonephritis and other glomerular diseases. b. To examine the reactivity of the renal circulation in human glomerular diseases in response to vasoactive amines, norepinephrine and dopamine. c. To investigate the interrelationships among autonomic dysfunction, glomerular sclerosis and renal vascular sclerosis in patients with familial dysautonomia. d. To investigate a possible role of autonomic denervation in the pathogenesis of intrarenal vascular sclerosis in glomerular diseases utilizing morphologic and histochemical methods for the demonstration of neural end plates. e. Utilizing serial clearances of endogenous (albumin and IgG) and exogenous (dextran 40) macromolecules, to examine the nature of altered glomerular permselectivity in insulin dependent and insulin resistant diabetes mellitus.